


No one else but you

by narumei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Boys Kissing, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Not Beta Read, Pining, Rain, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Soft Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumei/pseuds/narumei
Summary: Honestly, even if Yuta had received all of the oxygen he needed in his life, it still wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. Yuta wanted more and Mark was more than willing to give Yuta what he wanted.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	No one else but you

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of spelling/grammar errors!

At that time, the new beginning that the universe began to rush had arrived at a mute point. One by one the bodies that gonna grow up will not be exciting. Passed away, like he didn't want to know about the past. While some other young men were still busy decorating their own minds with that familiar sense of homesickness. Dialogue, accompanied by pieces of song verses.

Like rain, life had a time when we would be above and below. Like rain, there was a phase where we were saved and finally wasted. And like rain, even though it felt like a tumble, falling was not an option. Whether this fall hurt or not, it was all just a way to understand sincerity.

There were so many definitions of rain, whether it was called mourning, stinging in memory or even joy that ignited the spirit. Hopefully the rain for him would be a blessing, like the young lad who had stopped by, in his mind (even though he hated the rain).

The universe, which he was afraid of, was not a farewell alphabetical order. Because in fact, at the end of the story, you would instead reunite, and return to give or get another role to play. Now, what he was afraid of, was a change and new loss. Even the broken illiterate assembly was still able to make remorse that never subsides. Then, scarring several. 

Seoul, their story, was being knitted with a disappointing silk. Which would leave a cause, which then gave an estimation, ' _About the initials, called regret._ '

The love show that was being watched over the drama cast. With popcorn seasoning, dark cinema, ferris wheel, and sweet cotton candy. Seoul — drizzle afternoon. The rumbling asked to be found again using that old feeling; exactly like when they first met. Those who echoed, those who asked not to be hurt, those who wanted to be hastened together.

 _He really needed his memoirs to grow now_.

Like pulling curves as wide as the Himalayas. The fading was swallowed by happiness. "Later, if Jaehyun decides to look for his muse, please tell him, rune is still knitting an old story that hasn't ended happily."

He stared at Taeyong, his house mate, eyes lidded and lazy, it wasn't actually his business to meddle. But there was a possibility—Jaehyun will somehow end up making a really bad decision. Too kind, too patient, too understanding. Jaehyun Jung was a good creature, he was a friend, _a good friend_.

Taeyong chuckled, pressing his mug over his lips, tasting the mild chocolate. "What exactly are you trying to say, Yuta?"

Yuta didn't give an immediate answer. He took a moment to think, to grasp the reality he was in, to get the gist what was going on with his aching heartbeat. It was delirious, nonsensical.

"I think I'm in love,"

Taeyong's smile stretched even wider. "And what's that have to do with Jaehyun finding out his muse?"

"I don't want him to end up like me." Yuta muttered absentmindedly.

"How come?"

"Love makes you think of stupid shit. It also makes you do stupid shit." Yuta sighed, turning his eyes to look over the view on the window. Dark and rainy, he really didn't expect much of it.

Taeyong's expression didn't change. "Because, falling in love is hard to understand, can't be denied, and absolutely something can't be trusted." He quoted.

Yuta nearly sneered, turning his gaze back at his friend. "Why? Didn't know someone so uptight and so picky like you could fall in love too." He joked.

Taeyong tilted his head, propping his cheek against the palm of his hand. He chuckled for a few seconds before answering, "This is not about me. This is about you, and your own love story — about the same cute endearing boy you care so much, about the same sweet talkative boy you always pay attention to." Taeyong smiled at him. "He's a good kid, I like him."

 _That's the thing_.

Yuta shrugged reluctantly. "Like you said, he's a good kid. You like him, _everyone_ likes him."

Taeyong lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that? I think it's a good thing people actually adore him."

Yuta sighed. "You wouldn't understand, Taeyong." He spoke, voice soft and low, like he was trying to whisper to the said male. Yuta's gaze was unreadable, Taeyong didn't say anything further—assuming that the man didn't actually hear Yuta's words—even after Yuta got up to leave, toward his own bedroom.

Honestly,

How could someone be so flawless? Mark Lee was handsome-brilliant. Wealthy. The whole world pivoted on him. In the solar system, he was a star.The light was blindingly bright. In earth he was gravity. Its appeal traps like a magnet, making you fall so that you will not be able to turn away.

Yet despite all of that, he was just like any ordinary college student out there. He still smiled, laughed, joked — everyone knew he been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but because of how inconspicuous and considerate he was, so down to earth and giggly, everyone adored him.

It would be a lie that Yuta didn't become infatuated with him.

It was fun teasing him, Mark always gave the best reactions—the ones Yuta looked forward to. The two were actually pretty close, they even hooked up for a few times already. Yuta always had his ways, he knew what to do to get what he wanted—and Mark never refused him. It had always been easy like that, Yuta thought they would be okay; thought he himself would be okay.

_It's concerning, really._

Yuta just wanted to have fun, to get a taste. But now, he might had become addicted to _him_.

* * *

"Seriously! That damned professor should have given me an A, for God's sake! A plus, more precisely. Ever heard that this was a conspiracy? There wasn't an absolute doctrine! Why are the good looking guys in her eyes always able to get the best grades — Hyung, are you listening to me?"

Donghyuck almost slammed the locker door when Yuta decided to finally look at him. "Yeah, I heard," He admitted. "But I wasn't interested."

"You're the same as that damned woman," Donghyuck concluded on his own. "Appearance takes precedence, ability is ruled out. Tell me honestly, hyung. Am I handsome? Hot? Cool?"

Of all the things Donghyuck could've asked, Yuta didn't understand why the younger decided to question him about those kind of stuff. Yuta really wanted to give a flick on Donghyuck's forehead, or maybe kicking his ass in the soccer field would be better—either way, he didn't expect to be in the receiving end like this, getting those type of questions from Donghyuck Lee. It was funny, hilarious in a way. Actually he wanted to laugh out loud, but Yuta knew he would feel too bad about it. Especially with the fact Donghyuck was staring at him with such a serious expression.

"Just ask Taeil hyung," Maybe that's the most rational answer. Truth be told, Yuta really didn't care. He put a one hundred something pages booklet into his locker, carefully laying it on top of his unorganized notes at the bottom. He checked if there was anything else he needed to get for his last class later on the evening, for now he planned to go out with Johnny and Jaehyun for a bit. He closed it after feeling confident.

"He's my boyfriend, of course it's his job to flatter me."

"I swear to God, I'm gonna really hit you,"

They both looked in unison. If it wasn't for Donghyuck who cried out, the locker door might not had been saved after all. Yuta almost even sent a punch or two, if necessary.

"Oh hey, Mark hyung!" Donghyuck beamed a smile. "You're alone? Where are Jaemin and Lucas?" Yuta turned to look at Mark too.

"It's Lucas _hyung_ for you, Donghyuck." Mark snickered at him. "Well, Jaemin is probably busy chasing after that freshman of ours, Jisung Park was it? And as for Lucas, he said he had a club meeting to attend, so yeah I'm pretty much alone right now."

"Do you have any more classes for today?" Yuta asked.

Mark shook his head. "I plan to stay at the library until Lucas finishes his meeting, hopefully it won't be too long."

When Yuta saw the way Mark's lips split into that familiar smile, he felt a pang of jealousy flared in his chest.

Donghyuck noticed the darkened look on Yuta's face. He smirked knowingly. "Oh how romantic of you~ I didn't know you have such a close relationship with Lucas hyung." It was an exaggeration, Donghyuck knew the two were best friends.

Yuta shot the younger lad a glare in return.

Mark, who was just as clueless as ever, only chuckled at the two. "Me and Lucas share the same dorm room after all, I don't want to stay in my room just to feel bored and lonely. What about you two? What are you two gonna do after this?"

"I still have a club to deal with, after that I'm going to have a coffee date with _my_ Taeil hyung." Donghyuck looked so proud of himself. "You two can come along if you want, I don't really care, I will ignore you both."

"Thank you for the offer, but no. I rather stay at my dorm, drowning in my own boredom rather than have to hop on my friend's date." Mark said cheekily, before he stared at Yuta.

Yuta shrugged. "I have nothing to do either at the moment, my last class is in the evening." Fuck, he felt sorry for Johnny and Jaehyun. He needed to cancel their meeting as soon as possible. "Do you mind if I go to the library with you for the time being?"

Donghyuck tried to hide a grin when he heard that.

"Of course you can!" Mark said.

Yuta didn't say anything further, only nodded his head and smiled at Mark with a tender look. Donghyuck said goodbye first, he said he wanted to finish his club activities as soon as he could, said he didn't want to make Taeil wait too long for him. He shouted cheerfully, echoing and ignoring the other people on that corridor. A janitor rebuked softly at him, Yuta laughed aloud when Donghyuck hurriedly apologized just right before he continued running further away from their sights.

* * *

Like straightening a wet thread, at first he was stung by feeling restless, his heart was increasingly acting and operating without direction, rowdy like the buzz of a beehive. Yuta felt a sigh. His own reason was getting weaker, reduced by an agitated heart, monopolized by hot intuition, preventing him from saying surrender. Logic faded away, replaced by the power of a beautiful feeling that glowed promising him with a hope — to seduce him with delusions while indoctrinating himself with happiness.

Venus was increasingly interfering with a variety of actions and creations, rewarded him with a pair of graded colored wings that flew him away from behind the galaxy to mislead him in various forms of fantasy.

Jupiter the lord of the heavens, unable to escape, unable to launch a truce over the power of the connoisseur of love who reigned, not a word from them unraveled to pull Yuta out of the lullabies he quietly listened to, he was silent in a thousand languages, getting caught up in the game that was being served by the goddess of love.

The torch was firmly burning, seared a handful of despair, ignited an increasingly excited despondency—to defend and fight for all forms of feelings that had been stored without caring any form of reply.

For those of them who stood in earth too early, to simply hypothesize "falling in love" — he knew, they felt, they were faintly aware; they were being played with; in a complicated labyrinth of feelings looking for answers for each puzzles they hoped to finish.

But then there were some of them who didn't want to get it done too quickly.

Let time flew as it was, let the flow went according to the scenarios, and let each episode of the story unfold without pause.

Yuta yawned quietly, laying his left cheek against his folded arms on top of the table, his fingers fiddled with the library lamp's cord for a few times. Mark was in front of him, wearing his glasses as his gaze fixed on the laptop's screen, Yuta pressed his lips together; watching Mark in utter silence, the lad was busy typing in—Yuta would guess—his assignment. After Yuta had texted both Johnny and Jaehyun, he immediately sat across from Mark to get a beautiful view of him. Yuta couldn't help to surpass a smile every once in a while, ignoring the vibrations from his phone.

He tried getting a book to read from the library, but kept failing to concentrate on the book—somehow his eyes continued lingering at Mark. Yuta really didn't want to interrupt Mark's study session, especially when the younger looked so focused and serious. Yuta thought he looked very endearing, adorable even.

Mark stopped staring at his screen every now and then to get a good look on his binder, notes were scattering nearly every there, his cell phone and earphones were left idle on the table, the owner was totally engrossed in his seemingly interesting assignment. Sometimes Mark reminded him of Taeyong, the younger man might not be uptight like the latter but he sure was a perfectionist. Mark Lee was obviously a diligent guy, he took his works seriously— _perhaps too serious_.

Yuta heard Mark sighed under his breath, his eyes went back to the screen, reflecting on each words that were being typed in his laptop. The sweet look he usually had on his face, turned into something more critical as a result of sinking deep into his paperwork. Yuta almost glared at the other two boys that were being quite noisy behind Mark's chair.

Mark kept his composure, his eyes moved regularly on some of the notes at the table, flipping the next page in his binder carefully as if he was clutching on a frail old document.

"You do that a lot, you know that." Mark finally broke the silence between them.

Yuta raised an eyebrow, leaning his back against the chair. "What do you mean?"

Mark lifted his gaze to look at the older lad. " _Stare_. You stare at me a lot."

Yuta grinned at the statement. "So, you noticed?"

"Hyung, you're not exactly being subtle about it." Mark let out a soft chuckle.

"Why? Does it make you nervous?" Yuta wanted to tease him for a bit.

" _Oh_ , wouldn't you like to know," Mark responded playfully.

Yuta chuckled, swiping his finger over his lips. There were some girls behind him, who were clearly talking about them—giggling and saying stuff like ' _Hey, isn't that our soccer star player and the cute renowned sunbae?_ ' Both Johnny and Jaehyun would definitely try to kill him if they found out that Yuta had ditched the two of them for Mark, Yuta could already imagine the fake devastation and dramatic look in their faces, Doyoung would definitely make fun of them, and Taeyong would just laugh right on the edge of his seat.

"Hyung, random question, but what do you think a disaster is?" Mark asked, pressing both of his palms together under his chin as he stared at Yuta.

Yuta seemed quite intrigued with the question. "A disaster is a sudden, calamitous event that seriously disrupts the functioning of a community or society and causes human, material, and economic or environmental losses that exceed the community's or society's ability to cope using its own resources." He explained perfectly, throwing Mark a triumphant look.

Mark's smile split even wider. "You did theater in your high school before, correct?" He asked another random question.

Yuta somehow had expected something like that being thrown at him. " _I did_ , why you asked?" His expression didn't change.

"How do you see disaster in the point of view of a kid that's in love with filmmaking?" Mark continued.

"Well, you can always denote a genre of films that use natural or accidental catastrophe as the mainspring of plot and setting." Yuta responded easily.

"Ah, I see.." Mark smiled. "You have quite some good explanations there."

"Is this about your paperwork?"

Mark nodded, laying his fingers back against the keyboard. "I was trying to get more interesting definitions or infos about this particular concept."

"Concept?"

"Let's call it the theory of disaster." Mark began. "The most logical place to begin a book on disaster theory is by defining the term disaster. However, this turns out to be a complicated exercise, since it has been used and understood in a variety of ways. There are specific operational definitions that are very important because they trigger political decisions and the flow of resources."

Yuta wasn't surprised. Mark was indeed a very detailed guy.

"Definitions that are more theoretical focus on the scale of impact and the degree to which outside resources are required in order to cope with these events. It has become clear that disasters are more than just large emergencies, and that catastrophes are more than just large disasters; they exhibit different qualitative characteristics that require different management strategies. For this reason, the development of better disaster taxonomies is important for both research and operations." Yuta heard Mark tapped something on his keyboard. "That's why I asked for your opinions, hyung. I was interested in your own understandings of this doctrine."

"Were you satisfied with my answers?" Yuta dared to show a smirk.

"At least you weren't being too mundane or dull." Mark teased. "You're actually smarter than you look."

"Well, I get that a lot." Yuta wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hyung," Mark smiled brightly at Yuta, eyes beaming and full of interest. "Do you want to hear a confession?"

"Oh? What is this about?" Yuta asked with a cheeky tone.

Mark let out another chuckle, clear and beautiful.

"You're exactly my type." He admitted aloud.

* * *

Yuta didn't like the rain.

He didn't like rain because the sky was too cloudy, making everything looked gray. Even the jacket he was wearing, which had the perfect blue colored tone, looked dull on camera when the sky was this cloudy. And he couldn't play soccer on a day like this either, the area would be filled with a bunch of puddles, and _really_ , Yuta hated that. He didn't like the rain because the roar of thunder was loud and sounded sinister. He hated the rain because, _hell_ , the cold was so damn annoying.

Because of that, the man with the blue jacket accelerated his pace when he felt the temperature began to drop and black clouds were rolling out. The sound of tamarind leaves fencing the road slightly disturbed his hearing. Rain always had a mysterious side that could make Yuta's hair stand on end. The streets were deserted. Of course people would rather curl up in a thick blanket or relax with a hot cup of tea than take a walk in bad weather.

Yuta hissed restlessly, rain and the cloudiness never failed to make him uncomfortable for no apparent reason. His BMW motorbike was still on the other side of the building over there.

With hasty steps, Yuta continued to walk halfway toward the department store which was still about thirty, or maybe forty meters away. Now he regretted for wandering around the place, he should had gone home already. The man sighed in defeat, looking up for a moment, to see if the rain was really going to fall any time soon. The dark gray color in the sky seemed to be ready shouting out the answer. Yuta was still trying to reach a conclusion in his mind when suddenly someone's silhouette was caught in the eye.

Twenty meters ahead, a person dashed toward him with reckless steps. Yuta squinted his eyes—a little worried that the figure in front of him was not a good person, or worse; a ghost.

"Yuta hyung!" Yuta's eyes lighted up when he heard the familiar voice. A feeling of relief welled up, that it wasn't the bad guy he had met in that area, the memory of him punching that guy's guts was still pretty fresh in Yuta's mind. Though if you really think about it, how could there be a bad person who had such a clear and friendly tone of voice? Was there ever, really a criminal out there who waved relentlessly at people with sparkly gaze in his eyes?

And, oh, look at that cute face.

"Hey Mark, what's up? What are you doing here?" Yuta responded, trying his best not to surpass an immediate smile directly at the other lad.

"I was looking for you. It's almost raining and you haven't come home yet." The tender looking young man—Mark Lee—slowed down and stood up in front of Yuta. "I went to your apartment and you weren't there, Taeyong hyung told me you would be around here, and he's right. I know how much you dislike the rain, so I decided to come here and take you home with me."

Yuta snorted in amusement. "Don't you still have a piano lesson to attend?"

Mark shrugged lazily. "Didn't feel like going, both of my parents are abroad at the moment—they wouldn't know. Plus my brother Jeno can handle this for me if they ever find out."

"You didn't literally go here on foot, right?" Yuta raised an eyebrow. "Where's your car?"

"I mean, of course I didn't go here just by foot." Mark let out an awkward chuckle. "But hyung, I didn't exactly use my car to go here. Something happened to it and now my car is in the workshop. So, yeah,"

"Don't tell me...." Yuta started laughing at him. "You went here by uber? Or taxi perhaps?"

Mark fiddled on his fingers. "A bus. It was cheaper, I didn't want to waste money."

"Dude, you're like—super rich. Mark, your parents would definitely be flabbergasted if they heard their son used that type of transportation to go somewhere. It's totally not your style. Don't you have your own private driver?" Yuta teased.

Mark just frowned. "Look, I didn't know you would be out. Yes, I did go to your place with a private driver, but right after I stepped out from the car—I told him to just leave because I didn't want to make him wait. It wouldn't be too polite."

"Didn't know you're such a respectful guy," Yuta continued teasing him.

Mark grumbled, sounded more like a whine. "Hyung, this will be a one time thing. I was just curious about what it felt like riding on a bus, I mean—the bus stop was so close from your apartment, I couldn't help it." He spoke more truthfully.

"So it's not about whether it's cheaper or not, you were just curious." _Such a cute guy_ , Yuta secretly thought.

"Stop teasing me!" The younger said.

A flash of lightning flashed through the sight, but all Yuta could care about was Mark's frown and his wide, round eyes.

"I'm actually amazed this is your first time riding a bus," Yuta said. "I want to write this somewhere. Mark Lee—the son of a rich family, decided to go by a bus for the first time in his early twenties, to meet his beloved Yuta hyung, because he was _curious_."

"It was right near your place!" Mark scoffed. "You're such an annoying guy, hyung."

Yuta snorted. "Okay, okay, enough of that. Weren't you intending to save me from the rain?"

Mark nodded firmly, looking even cuter than before. It felt good to see Mark acting like that in front of Yuta, a bit grumpy and childlike, when he usually prefer putting on a dignified and intelligent image in front of people. "Yes, I know hyung doesn't like the rain, so I thought–"

"–without an umbrella?"

Mark's plump lips tightened together. His sparkling eyes stared blankly at his two empty hands.

"Shit, I forgot to buy it on my way here." Mark cursed, scratching the nape of his neck, looking embarrassed. "I was in a hurry, hyung. Didn't have time to think about an umbrella. Sorry."

"Wow," Yuta really wanted to give him a round of applause. He was so amazed with Mark's even more questionable behavior. "What were you thinking of? How could you forget?" Yuta chuckled.

It sounded like a rhetorical question, and Mark answered it in a mumble. "Hyung."

"Hmm?" Yuta replied.

"No, I meant," Mark looked away in a coy manner, slowly letting out a deep breath. "I was thinking of you, hyung."

Yuta's expression fell, something was tightening in his chest.

The wind blew again, forcing the leaves fell from the branches. The red strands of Yuta's hair were carried dancing here and there and the whole world was suddenly silent. One drop of water hit the edge of Yuta's shoulder.

Everything felt like slowly falling apart, and one important sentence stuck on the tip of his tongue.

"Hyung! Let's go! It's raining already!" Mark reached out Yuta's wrist, intending to pull the other to run.

But Yuta didn't flinch, only pulled back his arm before he could get carried away by Mark's sudden tug. The latter tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't run. I know you're tired." Yuta showed a soft expression.

"Oh? But I'm okay though," Mark mumbled confusedly under his breath, but didn't protest, his slender legs matched Yuta's relaxed steps. Yuta smiled faintly. Knowing the real reason was simply because he didn't want this moment to end too soon.

"I think I want to learn—to like the rain." Yuta chuckled, Mark continued staring at him with that puzzled look on his face, his fingers were still tugging on Yuta's wrist and the latter didn't intend to change that.

"I mean, I don't really care, I can just shower later." The younger one shrugged and Yuta continued smiling at him — trying to catch and keep this moment over the top of the good memories. Mark Lee. Beside him. With that dark, starry orbs — holding back the strong breeze, his hair swayed in the wind. Mark's fingers were warm against Yuta's skin.

Yuta was sure, he could bet that he wouldn't be able to like the rain. But when he got old and needed something to remember, this evening was the only rainy day he wanted to remember.

The wind blew again. The downpour that wasn't too heavy hit Yuta's face. Destroying hairdo and soaking his perfect blue colored jacket. In silence, the older man hoped in his heart, hopefully the sentence on the tip of his tongue could reach Mark through the sound of scraping tamarind leaves.

"I don't think I can ever stop thinking about you either."

* * *

The days in which they first met—in which Yuta first fell for the graceful beauty right before him, ethereal gaze staring at his direction—Mark Lee, the precious smile he showed, and the way his expensive coat waddled as he laughed aloud inside the room. Yuta thought it wasn't possible to have _that special beauty_ just to himself, especially when he looked that beautiful.

Yuta wouldn't mind revisiting all of the sweet memories they shared with one and another, falling in love with Mark's breathtaking smile for one more time, and his heart thumped powerfully all over again.

The ephereal moment when Yuta's eyes fixed on to Mark, the world around him greyed. Yuta's ears muting every noise but Mark's voice, it was like selective mutism but in reverse. His face was delectably structured with a gleaming smile, no sculptor could possibly perfectly replicate his form from head to toe. That memory sent a blistering current of excitement through Yuta's spine. He wished to preserve Mark's smile the most.

Yuta sensed that stepping into the light was also a powerful metaphor for consciousness, for the birth of the knowing mind, for the simple and yet momentous coming of the sense of self into the world of the mental. But then Mark stared back at him, and suddenly his heart winded and wended. Back and forth. Up and down. It felt like the county fair had inhabited his mind—complete with sketchy rides, carnies, and sugar-amped kids crying over lost balloons. So loud and disorienting. Yuta wanted it to pack up and move on to the next town. He wanted his heart to be an open grassy field again with crickets and dandelions.

Yuta knew he was intrigued at first sight. It wasn't even some subtle, sneaky glances; Yuta was practically drilling a hole inside Mark's soul with his deep gaze, he knew there was something about Mark he wouldn't be able to resist. Attracting his eyes and attention, divine and intoxicating.

"Hyung," Mark groaned, almost like a whine. "Hurry."

Yuta smiled, becoming more conscious of the view before him. Mark's bare skin glistened, his eyes were lucent with an unspoken desire, his hair was still damp from the shower. Yuta lowered the last layer of his clothing, Mark let out a soft gasp when he began rubbing the edge of his manhood against Mark's twitching rim. "Beg me. And I'll give you what you want."

Mark nodded obediently, complying with Yuta's request. Yuta smirked in satisfaction before he began barging into him. Tight, hot, Mark's walls were squeezing him warmly. A low growl escaped from Yuta's larynx. Mark pulled his head back, the burning sensation felt like a wave of electrifying outlets, his mouth parted open—eyes rolled back, shoulders shaking as Yuta continued tearing him apart.

"Fuck," He mumbled between gurgled moans. Yuta kissed Mark's neck, sliding down to sink his teeth against Mark's collarbones—as much as he wanted to leave visible marks on the younger's body, it would be quite a troublesome thing for _the campus sweetheart_ to be seen with hickeys in his classes; people then would start making unnecessary rumors.

"You love it a lot when I'm inside you, hmm?" Yuta teased against the other's skin.

Mark couldn't answer him, his nails digging crescent as he felt Yuta dived into his deepest point. Yuta's teeth pressed into the unblemished spot of his collarbones, forcing a loud groan out of the blade of Mark's lips as the older man's teeth tore deeper, right through his skin, staining his beautiful body red. Yuta wanted to see Mark's face, the grimaced expression on his face would be looking so good. Mark seemed like he was drowning in ecstasy.

Honestly, even if Yuta had received all of the oxygen he needed in his life, it still wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. Yuta wanted more and Mark was more than willing to give Yuta what he wanted.

Mark nodded chaotically, his body jerked violently by Yuta's brutal moves, "It feels so good hyu– _ugh_. Ah." Yuta grabbed Mark's hair, making Mark's face looked up forcefully at him. Yuta's lips brushed against his earlobe, whispers full of dominance went through Mark's eardrum. "Remember this carefully, Mark Lee. You can only be crushed by me. Writhing breathlessly underneath me. Broken because of me. Don't let anyone else touch you _like this_." Yuta nearly growled in his ear, pushing his shaft deeper, making Mark gurgled in exhaustion, moaning hard because of the pleasure hitting his mind and body over and over again.

"Remember it carefully, baby."

Mark nodded quickly, Yuta smiled in satisfaction and gently stroked Mark's strands of black hair with his fingers.

"Good boy." Yuta praised sweetly.

Mark let out a deep groan at his peak come, Yuta's sperm gushed inside the condom he was wearing—some of it spilled inside Mark's rim. The younger's leaks were melting past Yuta's toned body, earning Mark a random, low chuckle from the latter.

* * *

_In the dark sky_

_Blue stars are pouring in_

_I couldn't wait to see you_

_I suddenly rush now_

_Don't think about what you're gonna do_

_Behind those closed curtains_

_I want you to think about me_

_The sky where the moon and stars have fled_

_The only thing we see is each other's eyes_

_Behind the flowing curtain_

_You faintly shine_

_A trap set up that stops me with just a shadow_

_Even black and white is covered in color_

_Bring out my senses_

_The sky where even the wind has fallen asleep_

_The only air is in each other's breath_

_Midnight's love, love serenade_

_I need you in my life_

_I want you for my whole life_

_::_ **love you better** ** _by got7_**

* * *

When it came to Mark Lee, there would only be one word in everyone's mind; admirable. It wasn't something surprising, everyone knew that Mark Lee was almost too perfect. Almost unlike any humans in general. Incidentally blessed with a beautiful face like a replica of a beautiful painting, a dazzling bright smile, and a shackling magical gaze — plus he was born from a well known, wealthy family. Luckily too, coupled with an intelligent brain with extraordinary reasoning, clearly made his charm inevitable.

Apparently he was even more of a perfectionist than Taeyong—and Yuta knew _how much_ of perfectionist he friend was—it made Mark seemed more unattainable at times. It wasn't as if he was hard to touch or too impossible to get. Everyone liked him, but most of them were so afraid— _afraid_ of what Mark would think of them. They literally branded him as something so high and prestigious, and maybe that's why despite being so renowned, Mark didn't have a big circle of friends.

Most of the people there only ended up admiring him without trying to struggle. Because they thought for sure, it was futile to try to be someone who catch his eyes. They thought he was too beautiful, almost like an art sculpture that accidentally given to life. Also, Mark was a figure full of ambition. Always wanted to be at the top of the rankings. _Win in blood or die without doing anything_ , he had said before at Yuta.

Only Mark's close friends (including Yuta) that knew for sure what he liked apart from studying, competing, and partying — because Mark had never shown any interest in anything other than that (at least not in front of those people). Seemed like Mark didn't intend to care about others, about their perspectives of him or their opinions — nothing mattered to him. Mark was happy enough with his own life, he didn't need more people to interfere just to be ' _impressed_ ' by him.

There were always two opposing sides to life. Black and white. Good and bad. Hope and despair. Or happy and sorrow. Each side was distinctly different, but there were times when the two overlap. Engraving pseudo-gray borders, or leaving traces of theatrics. Making friends in a mask on one side that was more interesting to look at, and hiding the other side that looked bad.

Yuta had felt the two sides of life side by side, even he was also good at playing amazing illusions. Playing with a mask that magically attracted everyone, and hid his bad side so that not the slightest bit his weakness would be showed. And for all the perceptions he had understood so far, Yuta knew that this world was never free from falsehood. A person who looked haughty and exuberant from the outside may well be the saddest human being known only to themself. Someone who looked sweet and charming may had a bad face and wounds under their mask.

 _We never know what people will say and experience when they are by themselves, do we?_ Maybe some were trying to make peace with the other side of their life, or perhaps running away from reality and hating themselves.

Maybe because of that too he could easily fall in love with Mark Lee. One thing that had made Yuta fell in love with Mark; it was a fact that Mark was someone who was the most honest towards the universe. He didn't listen to what people expected him to be, he said what needed to be said, he wasn't afraid of being shunned by other people. He had never been a _fake_. People sometimes spoke as if Mark was a doll, but really, he was anything but _that_. He didn't need to choose which mask was more appropriate, or acting like a theatrical character. For himself, also in front of others.

He was always open like a book full of letters. Easy to read, and too simple for pronounced in each stanza. He was sweet as sugar, but just as sharp as eagle. Mark was someone that absolute. Absolute without needing to explain phrases. Everything that was in him was a real form, like verses of poetry. Too easy to see clearly, perfectly exposed to reason, without a confusing friction.

Understanding his attitude obviously didn't take long, it was enough in the blink of an eye because his figure was not something gray. The affections were too good to feel. His way of thinking is too clear to digest. Sometimes too real, _too raw_ , but that's what made Yuta fall in love.

Mark Lee was fun, he was entertaining — someone Yuta didn't expect to be so interesting.

"So how many people have you kissed, Mark?" Yuta smirked, hovering one of his hands in the air like he was trying to check the weather. He wasn't touching Mark. Yuta exhaled another roll of smoke from his dry lips. This time was smoother than the first two cigarettes. The fourth stick tasted quite delicious, because he no longer choked between smokes.

It wasn't as if he's a beginner at this, he felt like he needed to emphasize this. He could smoke a pack of cigarettes in one sitting — but usually that would only happen when he was in a very stressed out state. Whenever Taeyong caught him smoking in their shared apartment (without the guy knowing), Taeyong would always nag at him so much that Yuta thought his mouth was going to foam. But in fact, Taeyong was just the same as him. The other man also stuffed half a pack of tobacco sticks on Yuta and lit them at the same time. Really, sometimes it made Yuta want to throw up whenever he remembered that. Taeyong could be very annoying at times.

"You're cool and very handsome, I'm sure you have attracted a lot of people. I have seen the way some of them look at you. You sure are a popular guy, Mark Lee~" Yuta cooed, still wasn't touching Mark. Yuta only continued studying him, watching the way Mark's eyes turning narrow in a funny way, his lips looked like it was about to split into a sneering grin. The air between them was heavy and cold, fading through Yuta's smokes and brushing over his hair. When Mark had finally let out a chuckle, Yuta thought he looked just as beautiful.

Yuta hadn't touched him yet — not his long and strong arms spreading to reach the seemingly expensive fabric of that branded clothes Mark was wearing, not brushing the soft hair behind his ear, not tainting his column of pale skin with Yuta's bites and marks. Yuta puffed his cigar again, still fixating his eyes at the young man before him. "Were they as awesome as me? How many were there? Seven? Ten? Fifteen?"

Mark sniggered under his breath, showing an expression full of mischief; Yuta wasn't even surprised when Mark had taken the cigarette away from his lips—putting it to the side, hanging between Mark's fingers. The latter didn't try to take a quick sip from it, Mark's eyes looked almost feline.

He pulled on Yuta's collar using his free hand, pressing both of their noses together. Mark dared to show a cheeky look, and of course—Yuta was just as unfazed as ever, he was used to Mark's playful antics.

"Didn't think of you as the jealous type, hyung." Mark spoke rather teasingly.

Mark's eyes were as dark as the galaxy, they were just as enchanting to stare at. Yuta's fierce gaze flickered, but still kept his cool. Mark's hair was messy due to the wind, sticking his bangs to his forehead. Yuta had the urge to ruffle Mark's hair right at that moment. Something like influx flashed hot in his chest, Yuta finally started licking his dry lips. He really wanted to push Mark against the vending machine behind him, but he could already feel people's stares at their direction — probably the other students who knew exactly who they were. Mark looked like he didn't give a fuck though.

"There's no way I'm letting you go now, Yuta hyung." Mark broke a smile. "You're mine."

"Of course." Yuta smiled back at him. "I will always be."

"I love you, hyung." Mark replied as Yuta pressed both of their lips together, slowly closing his eyes so he could focus on the taste of Mark's soft, cold lips and the hot sensation that was burning him alive, in his chest.

* * *

Yuta approached him halfway and Mark didn't bother to start off slow — where sometimes they left soft careful smooches and pecks between their lips until they slotted into a comfortable rhythm, their breaths would be in synch; feeling each other's temperatures. Mark tugged on Yuta's shirt before both of their lips met again in that night, it was hot and feverish, and Yuta didn't want to hold back either. Their tongues mingled with one and another like tango, Mark tasted almost like that type of drug nobody could enough of. He was so sweet and addictive, even the nicotine Yuta had sucked in hours ago was nowhere comparable to _this_.

Yuta ravished Mark's cavern, shoving his tongue to the roof of Mark's mouth before sliding to the walls and canines. Mark let out a stutter of groan, his body stumbled backwards into the mattress. Yuta kept his hands on either sides of Mark's head, both of their lips were still in an intense liplock. Yuta started nipping and grazing Mark's lips. The latter didn't try to stop him, he didn't deny it in the slightest, only calmly following the desires of the dominant. It got a unique taste—it wasn't a bad taste; bittersweet, all over the owner's mouth. Or Mark probably thought it was just his lower lip, he didn't really care.

There was a sound escaped from the back of Mark's throat, but Yuta didn't let that deter him from pressing in further and harder—drowning the weakened, sensual voice. He kissed Mark with full of content. Dragging his tongue back against the roof of Mark's hot cavern.

Yuta's movements were a little rushed at the same time. His hand rolled down and slipped under the younger's dark colored branded clothing. Touching the soft, warm skin that always seemed too intoxicating for him. Yuta licked Mark's lips for one more time before he ended it with a wet, slick of disconnection that left a trail of strings bridging on their mouths.

"Hyung, are we gonna fuck or not?" Mark asked in a bit of a slurred tone.

Yuta chuckled. "Baby, you need to stop being so impatient. Let me get a taste of you first."

He darted down to touch the column of Mark's neck, breathing warmly against the skin. He smelled of something aromatic — an odorous fragrant, pleasing and sweet smelling, it was comforting. It wasn't something sharp, wasn't the type of scent Yuta would actually try (he preferred something stronger); but he couldn't deny the fact that it fitted and smelled good on Mark.

Yuta started dragging his teeth along Mark's tempting skin, traces of Yuta's tongue heat felt more visible. Mark let out a gasp when he felt Yuta's sharp edges were pricking in his skin; it would definitely leave marks afterwards. And now more visible because it was on his neck. The redness on Mark's throat appeared the most daring.

"Do you really have to do that every time?" Mark grumbled.

Mark grimaced as the stimulus felt hotter and more paining right through his skin. Mark hurriedly held Yuta's bicep in a vice-like grip, the latter seemed to lose control—ignoring Mark's words and continued his rabid actions, biting then licking on the wounded skin sensually. Mark shut his eyes tightly when he felt another sharp tip went into his flesh.

"Hyung, _fuck_ , stop–" Mark tried.

Yuta pulled away to flash him a conceited, proud look. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"It hurts too much this time."

Yuta laughed, he was amused. Melting the stupid stress away, now they had officially belonged to each other. His hands continued sliding their way until he found Mark's legs; for him to open wide, taking a position between them. Yuta squeezed Mark's ass slowly as he pulled down the latter's pants, Mark let out a soft groan when Yuta quickly gripped and squeezed his inner thighs. Yuta could barely contain his excitement. His whole body felt hot already, he could feel his member hardening. Yuta didn't expect Mark's aroma to be this strong when they were finally in a more closed area; Yuta was just smoking a few hours ago but now all he could think about was the smell of Mark's fragrance.

"Your perfume smells really good, Mark."

"Well, that such a random compliment."

"You're welcome," Yuta smiled.

The older man started unbuckling his own ripped jeans, lowering it near his knees. Mark gasped when he felt something lodging against his entrance, "You can always bite me back when it feels hurt too much. I won't mind." He whispered, referring to the way he had just dug his teeth on Mark's neck. Yuta's movements were lazy and slow at first, shifting in smoothly inside the younger's prostate. Mark huffed, gripping the back of Yuta's head with certainty as he pulled him close.

Yuta went right through him in a heartbeat that was enough to make Mark gurgle. Feeling his ramp being torn apart by force, the head of his shaft was rubbing deep between the walls. Mark moaned near Yuta's shoulder, the latter continued his rapid pace, pulling out just to plunge in all over again.

He was enjoying this, the way his shaft being swallowed and wrapped so warmly. Pushing harder when Mark was seen crying out in pleasure. Yuta let out a paining growl when Mark decided to prick in his shoulder with his own teeth, the younger's walls were clenching tight around Yuta's member. His pelvis kept crashing against Mark's skin, making a lot of slapping noises.

Yuta's fingertips were digging into Mark's hipbone, grazing and scratching against the breakable skin. He could feel Mark's tongue, wet and slick, rolling against his shoulder. Yuta was forcing Mark to get used to this burning velocity, his shaft continued moving in and out of Mark's abused rim, and whenever he punctured deeper, hitting his most sensitive spot—the one Yuta always successfully got a loud, sinful of responses from Mark's pretty lips—the latter's walls just kept clenching tighter around Yuta's shaft.

Yuta shifted recklessly as he was savoring every sensations and frictions. The springy point was persecuted mercilessly, interspersed with playful circular movements. Mark parted his lips, mouth agape, he seemed breathless.

Mark's own bare shaft was already glistening with precum. Then at a particular hard thrust, Mark finally came.

Yuta growled as he dig his teeth against Mark's skin for one last time, _this time_ a little too hard and brutal, drawing actual blood that started staining the clothes he was wearing. When Mark felt that he quickly pulled on Yuta's hair.

"Hyung! Do you know how expensive _this_ is?!"

Yuta hissed and rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the mood, Mark."

Mark let out another stutter of groan that was combined with pain and pleasure when Yuta started to fuck him again, turning even more shallows and irregular, back and forward inside his swelling nectar — right before he finally shot his load of cements in there.

"I'm really gonna sue you after this."

Yuta snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, love you too."

* * *

The room began to fill with light. The spot beside him was cold—empty, and he remembered vaguely someone had kissed him on his cheek. Yuta began to open his eyelids and only found a pillow and blanket filled with that familiar appealing scent, _Mark_. Yuta's cell phone rang, a message arrived.

_Hyung! Sorry, I don't mean to just go off like that! I forgot I still have a morning class today, my friend Lucas just reminded me about it a few hours ago, I had no choice but force my ass to get up and drive toward that class now! (well technically my driver will be the one driving, but yeah you get what I mean) Even though I'm sore as hell– I really don't want to be killed by this professor! I'll see you later, okay? Tell Taeyong hyung I said hi!_

Yuta laid down on the bed with a dumb loopy smile on his face. His eyes beamed, almost identical like the stars on a beautiful starry night. He pressed his phone onto his chest, his eyes stared straight at the ceiling of his light-monotone colored room, and suddenly Mark's face appeared there.

If loving Mark Lee was wrong, then Yuta Nakamoto didn't ever wanna be right.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i took a lot of breaks when writing this bc of the writers block 😂 
> 
> but yeeee i still hope y’all enjoyed it regardless!!


End file.
